Epona's Song
by librarybella
Summary: Malon's life is thrown into turmoil when Ganondorf rises to power. Seven years later, the Hero of Time emerges & the hope of a kingdom inadvertently lands on Malon's shoulders.  **CHAPTER 3 REVISED AND COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1  Memory Revisited

**Epona****'s Song**

**Chapter 1- Memory Revisited**

Malon hummed quietly to herself as she finished her arduous chores that evening. Her thoughts drifted to her father…she could only worry about what kind of work Ingo would have him doing. She usually got off easy in comparison. He was probably still in the pasture or in the stable…he often fell asleep there with Epona. Her father was the only man she trusted besides…

Her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't thought about the peculiar boy she'd met outside of Hyrule Castle in very a long time. It had been over seven years since she'd seen him right here on the farm…

**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**

…_Seven years earlier…_

Malon spent many evenings in the pasture with the horses-she loved singing to them. She learned a sweet melody from her mother and one filly in particular came to life when she sang it, so she named the song after her. On one of these evenings she was approached by a peculiar boy clad in green with his fairy in tow.

"That's a beautiful song, " the boy said softly.

Startled, Malon turned and gasped.

"Oh gosh!" You scared me! Where did you come from?" Malon said breathlessly.

"Well, through the gate of course," the boy smiled sheepishly. He hadn't meant to startle her. "Actually, I was hoping you could teach me to play that song on my ocarina. I…I hear you singing most nights, " he said while shuffling his feet and turning pink. "I come through here on the way back from the village…and well…I've started sleeping nearby. When I hear it, it's like a lullaby; calm and comforting."

Now embarrassed from talking so much, the boy clamped his mouth shut and continued to turn another shade of pink. But the truth was that this girl and her father were the only ones to be nice to him outside of Kokiri Forest. He missed his friends there and until his quest was completed he would only be able to see them in passing. His best friend, Saria, had already passed into the Realm of Sages, and could only be reached telepathically. That left him with his fairy guide, Navi, as a companion and she didn't talk much. He was pulled from his internal monologue by Malon's sweet voice.

"Wow. I didn't know I was singing that loud. I thought that I was just singing to my horse Epona; I guess I've been singing to you too, fairy boy, " she said smiling.

He hated to be called that. "My name's Link," he said a little forcefully and stood up to his full height. He was a little irritated that she'd forgotten his name, but he couldn't remember her name either. Navi bit him on the ear to remind him of her presence.

"OW! That hurt Navi!" he said as he rubbed his ear.

Malon giggled. "You're the boy I met outside of Hyrule Castle the day I couldn't find my father, right? You were on a quest."

"That's me," Link said heroically and stood up even straighter.

"I thought so. You're kind of…different…but you're cute and I never forget a cute boy," Malon said with a sweet smile. She blushed slightly.

Link's heroic stance quickly turned back into that of a shy puppy, and he kicked a rock at his feet. Navi pulled at his hat as if to tell him to say something, but for once, he was rendered speechless.

"Well, I'll teach you if you promise to come back every now and then to visit me and Epona," Malon said quickly, changing the subject.

"Huh?' Link looked up, a puzzled look on his face.

"You asked me to teach you my song so you could play it on your ocarina. I'll be happy to teach you. But you have to promise to come back to visit me and my horse Epona. I named the song after her because when I sing it, she comes to me. Watch."

Malon clasped her hands together and began to sing the enchanting melody that soothed Link to sleep at night. When she did a baby horse pranced up to her and nuzzled her face. She laughed and stroked the filly's neck.

"You see, when you learn my song, Epona will be your friend forever. No matter where you are, if you sing, or play this song on your ocarina, Epona will come to you," Malon said as she beamed at the beautiful creature who nuzzled her affectionately.

"Wow. That's great," Link said smiling. "So, does that mean you'll be my friend too?" Link said hopefully.

"Of course silly!" Malon said this with a giggle, but internally she was relieved. She hadn't any friends outside of Epona and longed for someone to talk to. Most of the kids in town were too haughty to play with. They made fun of her simple dresses and the fact that she didn't have a mother. So, she stayed where she knew no one would judge her: in the pasture with the horses.

"Great! Now I have two new friends and a new song to play on my ocarina!" Link said gaily. It had been a long time since he was this happy.

**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**

Link was a fast learner. She'd taught him Epona's Song that very night. She could still hear the mesmerizing melody of his ocarina playing it. Although he'd promised to return, that was the last night she saw the boy with the fairy. Link. The memory started to dwindle and fade, like a flame extinguished in the darkness. That evening was the end of her life as she knew it; it was that summer that Ingo, the farmhand, went mad and took over Lon Lon Ranch. She and her father had practically been enslaved to him ever since.

Speaking of Ingo, she could already hear him snoring upstairs, so she decided to sneak outside for a bit to check on her father. She lit her lantern and grabbed a light shawl before making her way next door to the stable. As she closed the door behind her, she heard a rustling sound toward the ranch entrance. Malon lifted her lantern, and it's light glittered off of something hovering just above the ground. Her imagination getting the better of her, she hurried to the stable-who knew what was lurking in the shadows.

Just as she'd thought; her father was asleep on the floor next to Epona, who'd grown into a beautiful mare. Malon shook her head and smiled to herself. She knelt down next to him and shook him lightly.

"Father, it's time to go inside…it's late."

"ZZZ…What? Oh. Malon. I must've fallen asleep again. I'm glad you found me and not Ingo…he'd send me away for sure this time," Talon said groggily, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes.

"I know. We'd both better get back inside in case he wakes up," Malon said as she helped her father to his feet.

"He's not going to wake up anytime soon…drank himself into a stupor again today…he'll be out till mid-afternoon tomorrow at the earliest," Talon said in disgust. "But you're right, there's always a possibility. I need to clean this place up a little first, though. Do you mind fetching the broom from the house, Malon? I know Ingo doesn't like me using it in here, but it's ever so much better than this one," he said holding the scraggly remnants of what used to be a push broom.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

She turned on her heel and walked quickly out the door. After latch clicked shut behind her, she heard a tinkling sound, almost like thousands of tiny bells ringing at once. She looked over her shoulder as the light from her lantern caught the glittering orb again. It was still hovering just above the ground…no…over something else. Malon approached apprehensively still fearing some evil creature of the night, but what she saw made her blood run cold.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story; they belong to Nintendo and to the creators of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.**


	2. Chapter 2  Conjuring Memories

****Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story; they belong to Nintendo and to the creators of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Conjuring Memories**

Malon nearly dropped her lantern and her entirely body started to shake violently. The lantern's light illuminated the scene before her. The glittering orb was a fairy. It was hovering over a body on the ground littered with forest debris and soaked in blood. The young man was lying face down, but she recognized him immediately. Link. It had to be. No other boy outside of the mysterious forest had a fairy with him and most of the forest dwellers didn't venture outside the confines of the forest's interior. It was almost as if her memories of that summer conjured Link and his fairy, Navi into being. At first she thought he was dead, but through the cuts, and bruises she could see the slight rise and fall of each ragged breath. Malon's heart was racing as she tried to fight back her tears. She left the lantern next to Link and ran back to stable calling to her father.

"Father! Father, come quickly!" She was breathless as Talon jerked open the stable door.

"Malon! Are you alrig…What is that?"

Talon blinked his eyes as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He made his way over to where Malon had left her lantern and ran his hand down his face. He too remembered the boy clad in green…and this was surely the same one. Malon tore him from his thoughts.

"Father quickly! We must get him inside!"

Talon lifted Link carefully and Malon quickly gathered his strewn weapons and hat. She noticed a large blood-stain in the grass. She'd have to take care of that before tomorrow morning so Ingo wouldn't ask questions. She rushed to the stable door to open it for her father. Navi hovered over Link like a guardian angel. Once they were inside, Malon glanced again at Ingo's window to make sure he was still asleep. His window was still dark and some relief washed over her. She turned around only to see that her father had laid Link down on a bed of hay and at seemed to be at a loss as to what to do next. She made her way over to them and started examining Link's wounds.

"Is this…is this the fairy boy from Hyrule Castle? The one I gave my precious cook-oo egg to?" Talon stated in between labored breaths.

"Yes Father," Malon said still trembling slightly.

"My my. He's grown into quite a young man. I can't believe it's been six, no, seven years since then. It looks as if his talks of a quest were true. It looks like he's really been through something, poor lad. I guess the past few years haven't been kind to him either."

Her father was a man of few words, but when he did speak, wisdom and insight always seemed to follow. Her father was right. Time had not been kind to them or to the rest of the kingdom for that matter. It was that very summer, seven years ago that darkness swept over the Kingdom of Hyrule and twisted nearly everyone and everything in it. Ganondorf had taken over the kingdom and Princess Zelda (heir to the throne of Hyrule) went into hiding all around the same time that she and her father had met "the boy with the fairy." When Link disappeared it was like everything good went with him-it was then Ingo took over their farm and she had to learn quickly to be clever and hard in order to keep her sanity. She shuddered at the memory of that summer and returned her concerns to the boy lying next to her…but wait…he wasn't a boy anymore…just as her father had said. She could see distinctly his broad shoulders and strong arms. His features were still somewhat soft, but violence seemed to have laid claim on his skin and each scar told a different story. Some were old and white, some were thin, and others were pink and new, just beginning to heal. Now he had another scar to add to his growing collection. Her eyes went back to his soft but chiseled face-it was the same face that had captivated her the night she taught him Epona's song. She couldn't believe how handsome he'd become.

"Should I fetch some water and blankets?" Talon said pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yes…Yes!" she said. She felt her face grow hot. "I'll stay here with him."

Her father returned quickly and brought fresh water, blankets, cloth, and bandages.

"I thought we might need these," he said as he handed her the fresh bandages and cloth.

"Yes. I'm afraid we will," she said softly. "And we also need to keep him warm…Epona!"

Epona, now standing at the opposite end of the stable, had been taking in the situation curiously. She perked her ears up and took a few tentative steps toward Malon and sniffed at the figure lying in her hay. She let out a small whinny as if to say he didn't belong in her food.

"Epona come. You remember Link don't you?" Malon said soothingly.

Epona made her way over next to Malon and sniffed at Link again, then nuzzled him lightly. Malon guided her down slowly and Epona made herself comfortable. Malon rubbed Epona's neck lovingly as she turned her attention back to Link. She unbuttoned his tunic to reveal a gash in his side. The blood was starting to congeal so she was going to have to work fast.

"Oh Father," Malon sighed. "We're going to need the Heal-All flower that grows by the stream next to the forest. Do you know the one?"

"I'm afraid not," Talon said sheepishly. "You inherited the love of nature from your mother, Din rest her. I wouldn't know the difference between a Heal-All and a weed."

"Alright then," Malon said with another sigh, "I'll go get it…and I'll get some fresh milk as well. It will help with the healing process. Just…"

"Don't worry," Talon said with a tired smile, "I may not know much about plants and flowers, but I do know a thing or two about being a father."

Malon smiled with warm admiration for her Father and suddenly felt ashamed for letting doubt creep into the back of her mind. He'd nursed her through fevers, scraped knees, and broken hearts throughout her lifetime. She took her lantern, grabbed a pail and basket and headed out into the night. The cool night air was filled with the scent of the forest and helped to calm her racing heart. Peering once more up at Ingo's window to make sure it was still dark, she raced across the pasture to the stream beyond. Once she reached the fence-line she saw the flower she needed immediately; bathed in moonlight, the Heal-All flower appeared enchanted. As she reached down for it she noticed that her hands were caked in blood. She gasped and quickly washed her hands in the stream, turning the water crimson. Before she knew it, she began to shake uncontrollably again and tried to fight the tears that gathered in her eyes. She wiped them away with trembling hands and concentrated on the task in front of her. She gathered as many flowers as possible and put them in the basket (she would dry the extra ones out so that they would have plenty for the coming days). After she regained her composure, she raced to the barn where they kept their cow.

Ellie the cow stood there as if she'd been waiting for her all along. Malon worked quickly as hot tears began to flow again. When she was finished, she patted Ellie on the head lovingly and wiped her tears with her tattered dress. She hurried back to the stable as quickly as she could with the pail in one hand and the basket of flowers and lantern in the other.

Her father helped her inside and noticed that her face was flushed and tear stained, but said nothing. He had in the meantime, completely removed Link's tunic and what was left of his undershirt. This left Link's chest bare, exposing the wound and his masculine figure. She went to Link's side, lifted his head gently and rested it on her lap.

"Father," she said quietly," the water please."

Talon brought a small flask of water to her and she gently raised Link's head and brought the flask to his lips. His eyes began to flutter slightly and he stifled a raspy moan. He was beginning to regain consciousness. Navi hovered overhead, watching Malon's every move. She gave off an eerie glow; she wasn't as bright as she normally was. She must be worried as well.

"What would the great Deku Tree think of me now?" Navi thought.

The water from the flask pooled at Link's lips and spilled over his chin to his neck and chest.

Malon stroked his face as she whispered, "Oh please drink."

She parted his lips with her fingers to allow the water to slowly gain passage. Link let out a raspy cough as his eyes opened into two tiny slits. His body was ravaged with fever and covered with sweat. He started to shiver. She wet a cloth and placed in on his forehead, then gathered the blankets around him.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay. We're going to take care of you. You need water. Can you try to swallow?" Malon said soothingly.

Link's eyes fluttered momentarily and Malon took that as a yes. Her father came along beside them and started gathering the flowers she had collected.

"I'll just start crushing these and making a paste for that gash." Talon said as he kissed her on the top of her head. Once again, her father never ceased to offer comfort to her.

Malon lifted the flask again and this time Link drank slowly. She made a pillow of sorts out of hay and moved to the side so that she could better examine the gash in Link's side. Her father returned with the Heal-All paste and together they went to work. Navi hovered overhead keeping the room bright when the light from the lantern began to fade as the night wore on. They finally finished cleaning and mending his battered body as the first sign of morning peeked over the horizon. Malon was relieved that Link had made it through the night, but now they had to figure out a way to conceal him long enough for him regain his strength. And so with the dawn came a new set of worries for Malon to harbor. Instead of dwelling on her fears, she set her chin and started her work on the farm early. She planned out her day and coordinated it with her father so someone would be close to the stable in case Ingo came snooping around. The goddesses must have heard her silent prayers last night, because for the first time in nearly seven years, everything went according to her plans. Her father told Ingo there was a nest of spiders in the stable, so he never so much as peeked in there-but of course he demanded her father to get rid of them immediately. The days began to come and go quickly with relatively no trouble. Nights however, were a different story and proved to be more difficult than either Malon or her father ever expected.

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story; they belong to Nintendo and to the creators of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.****


	3. Chapter 3  Nightmares and Memories

****Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story; they belong to Nintendo and to the creators of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - Nightmares and Memories**

Days passed in rays of hope and light, while nights lingered in agony and shadow. It seemed that a force unseen tortured Link deep in the night. Fevers overtook him and he was plagued with nightmares. Link would often cry out in his delirium and would mumble names of people and places…many Malon had never heard of.

…The Deku Tree…Saria…The Forest Temple…Sheik…the Princess…

She would hold him like a child when he was afflicted with these fits and most of the time it seemed to calm and comfort him. Nearly two weeks passed before the fevers and madness subsided; Malon could finally see improvement. She was relieved that he was finally sleeping through the night-she feared that his outbursts would wake Ingo, but it appeared that luck was once again on her side. It seemed like Link had somehow brought good fortune with him.

One warm rainy evening, Malon entered the stable and found that Link was gone. Panic settled in immediately as she wondered what had happened to him. Did Ingo find him? Did he just leave without saying goodbye? Or was he having another fit and wandering helplessly around the farm? Ingo would find him for sure. She had to find her father. She was about to turn and leave when she heard rustling above her.

*THUMP!* A shadowy figured jumped down from the hayloft, sword drawn.

"Oh!" Malon gasped.

Navi flew in front of Link's face and let out a string of indecipherable chatter. Link started to swat her away but upon seeing Malon, he immediately sheathed his sword and stepped back, bowing his head.

"I apologize, miss," Link said quickly, still looking at the ground. "I woke up in here and didn't know where I was. I heard someone rattling the door so I…"

"It's ok," Malon said soothingly. "My name is Malon and my father and I have been nursing you back to health. You've been here for nearly two weeks…and you were unconscious most of the time."

Link looked up and look of recognition passed over his face. "Malon. I remember you. You taught me Epona's song."

Malon smiled. He remembered her.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I was attacked by wolves in the field. Navi lead me out, but I was so disoriented…I don't remember much of anything else," he said with a pained expression. "However, I must be off now. I have…things to attend to," he said carefully.

Malon's smile faded into a look of determination. "There's no way you're leaving until that wound is properly healed. Look, it's bleeding again," she said pointing to his side. His wound had indeed reopened and had soaked through the bandages. "Now it will need to drain, be cleaned and bandaged again, " she said with a sigh.

Just then the stable door opened and Link immediately pulled Malon behind him and drew his sword once more.

Talon turned to find a sword at this neck and cold eyes searing through him.

"Woah, there lad," Talon said eyes wide.

This time Navi didn't bother chattering at him, she simply bit his ear.

"Ow!" Link yelped.

"Stop! Link, this is my father Talon. It's because of him that you've had a safe place to stay," Malon said frantically while stepping between Link and her father.

Link was still rubbing his ear and Malon thought she heard a tiny giggle from Navi as she hovered close by.

"Oh. My apologies, sir. Navi usually warns me when there's danger nearby, but I feel a little…on edge. I never know who's going to be around the corner," Link said looking remorseful. "I have to constantly be on my guard…I really am sorry. "

"There's no reason to be sorry, lad. No harm done," Talon said. He then turned to his daughter his expression going dark. "Malon, we have to move him now. Ingo has just gone into town and won't be back for a few hours. I'm glad you're awake, son. I will make it a lot easier…"

"Sir," Link spoke up. "I do not wish to burden you or your daughter any further with my presence. I am a danger to anyone who comes into contact with me. You both have done so much for me already…I owe you my life. So, with all due respect I must leave you now. As I said, I have…"

"…things to attend to," Malon said finishing his sentence for him. She wasn't going to let him off so easily. She'd heard the whispers of the villagers; the Hero of Time had emerged, and she had a sneaking suspicion that she was nursing him back to health in her stable.

"So, are you still on a quest?" Malon said. Hopefully he would divulge some answers.

"Yes I am," Link said with confidence, but not arrogance. His eyes locked with Malon's, full of intensity and determination, but devoid of the answers she was seeking.

Malon studied his face and could still see the ten year old boy inside of him. Even then he was taking on a huge responsibility by accepting a quest-something that seemed to frighten him a little at the time, but now he embraced it.

Talon broke the silence by clearing his throat; Malon blushed but quickly regained her composure and resolve. There was no way he was leaving until his side was completely healed.

"Come on, we need to move now before he gets back," Talon said while looking out the door. "I, for one, agree with my daughter, lad. If that wound doesn't properly heal, your quest will be for naught. It shouldn't take more than a few more days to completely heal, not with Malon's expertise," Talon said proudly, beaming at his daughter.

Malon smiled and hugged her father. What would she ever do without him?

Link looked back and forth between the two of them and realized there was no use to argue. They had in fact saved his life. He would respect their wishes and stay just a few days longer. He shook his head slightly and smiled crookedly at father and daughter. What he wouldn't give to have just one person to be close to; one person to befriend, confide in, and be normal with. He thought of Saria, of their friendship and adventures together. He was so happy then. Maybe happiness could find him again after his quest was complete…but he still had a long way to go.

"Link?" Malon said looking concerned.

"Hmm?" He hadn't realized he'd been daydreaming again. Lost in memories. That seemed to happen to him a lot recently. It was almost as if his past was torn violently away from him, but still lingered brightly in is peripheral memory.

"Are you okay?" Are you having visions again?" Malon started to feel his forehead, but Link caught her arm gently, and then released it.

"I'm fine." Link said softly. "Just memories."

Malon took in his dark expression but said nothing more.

"Ok, then. Let's move you down to the barn with Ellie, " Malon said while ushering Link out of the stable and into the dusky evening air. "She's our cow. You can have all the milk you want and I'll be sure to bring you some food and water every evening. I'm sorry to say that you'll be on your own for breakfast and lunch…I'm afraid I won't be able to sneak away that much food without Ingo noticing," Malon said weakly.

"I'm going to stay here and make it look like I've just finished exterminating a nest of spiders. You two head on down to the barn and I'll be down shortly," Talon said.

Link nodded to Talon and continued across the pasture and toward the barn. The rain slowed to a mist, leaving everything cloaked in wisps vapor.

Link spoke up then. "Please, there's no need to burden yourself with feeding me. I can manage on my own…"

'Nonsense!" Malon interrupted. "You're still injured! And besides, if Ingo saw you, it would be the end of all of us. Our entire farm would be crawling with Ganondorf's soldiers."

"I won't be seen," Link said confidently with a smile on his face. "Trust me. Anyway, I could use a little adventure after being out for…nearly two weeks!" Link still seemed aghast at that thought.

Malon only shook her head in defeat and disbelief as they neared the barn.

"Well, here we are," Malon said as she opened the barn door for him. Ellie stood inside, and as always seemed to be waiting for her visit. "I hope this will be comfortable for you. I know it's a bit cramped compared to the stable but…"

"It's perfect," Link said giving her a warm smile. "Thank you so much for everything." He took her hand and placed a soft kiss across her knuckles.

Malon blushed openly and looked everywhere but into Link's eyes. He released her hand slowly and Malon stumbled out of the barn, in need of fresh air.

"I'm…I'm going to get fresh bandages and I'm going to need the Heal-All paste again…" Malon said breathlessly. Her heart was beating so hard it was vibrating every inch of her body. She put her hand to her chest and turned back to face him.

"I'll be waiting," Link said. He was lovingly petting Ellie's neck, but his eyes never left Malon's. There was a fire behind them that she hadn't noticed before.

Malon turned back quickly and closed the barn door part-way, letting Navi's glow filter out in shafts into the night. She made her way back across the pasture, her mind spinning. She let the cool mist cover her like a shroud, bringing the reeling thoughts and emotions to a slower pace. She had to control herself. She couldn't let herself fall for him. Not again. This time a promise wasn't on the line, it was her heart and she couldn't willingly let him break it.

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story; they belong to Nintendo and to the creators of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.****


End file.
